tension sexual
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Camus y Milo llevan una buena relación, pero cuando deciden cambiar los roles en la intimidad, ya no pueden tener sexo... Esto los llevara a tener conflictos internos y una que otra discusion... ¿lograran estar juntos de nuevo?   -one-shot-


Bueno… la verdad es que dudaba si podría participar debido a que no tengo mucho tiempo :O… y aunque pude escribir, dudo mucho acerca de su contenido o calidad. Si no es de su agrado sean libres de expresármelo… si? Confío en su crítica

Para: Muerte 16, Karin-san, Natasha, Antares20, Vendetta, AzukaL, Emanue Di, 7cielos y Lady of Mu

Basado –he de admitirlo con vergüenza- en varias experiencias personales y un deseo. Y créanme… es horrible sentirse asi! :O

**Tensión sexual**

La primera vez que deseó tener un contacto entre piel y piel, tenía alrededor de quince años; a esa edad ni siquiera asimilaba que la mayoría de sus emociones y comportamientos fueran producidos por las hormonas que revoloteaban como pelotas de ping pon dentro de su cabeza. A sus veinte años comprendía que el único motor a su vida era el profundo amor que sentía por el guardián de algunos templos arriba, y que correspondía con creces a su devoción.

Una petición de sus propios labios, anunciada hacia algunas semanas, lo había puesto de malas esa noche; aunque ya no estaba seguro si todo se debía a la frustración de no realizar su objetivo, o a una tensión sexual entre su pareja y él…

Milo de Escorpio era el guardián del octavo templo zodiacal. La sangre de los contendientes antiguos procedentes de Grecia, corría por sus venas. Su carácter gentil, arriesgado, apasionado, a veces 'sensible' en un punto preciso, y esa pueril actuación ante los ojos de su presa, se habían ganado el corazón del guardián de Acuario, Camus; francés, reservado, serio, elegante, sensible en un punto extraño, pues era impreciso saber en que momento algo le calaría en el corazón; sin embargo, Milo sabía que tanto él como su pupilo Hyoga, eran ese talón de Aquiles.

A pesar de lo bien que ambos se llevaban, y de que eran contados con los dedos las ocasiones en que sus pelitos sobrepasaban un gruñido de Camus, aquella noche estaban peleados a muerte, y la construcción de su romance amenazaba ruinas…

Milo suspiró, se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba, con los ojos centrados en el techo; arrugando el entrecejo intentó concentrarse, recordar por qué habían comenzado a pelearse; aunque… ya siendo costumbre, estaba seguro que todo se debía a ese 'ridículo' deseo, que no había podido cumplirse, y que les impedía tener sexo…

Y no es que fuera adicto a dicha demostración, pero comenzaba a extrañar la piel desnuda del acuariano, más que a cualquier otra cosa… Podría vivir sin respirar una hora completa, pero sin Camus con los dedos alrededor de su nuca, y mordiéndole los labios… comenzaba a pensar que tendría que renunciar a su petición, antes de rendirse a una separación, porque para nadie fue un secreto que desde la primera vez que se conocieron hubo una química entre ambos, que en el primer beso, se convirtió en explosiva.

Soltó otro suspiro ahogado y se dio la vuelta sobre si mismo para quedar de cara contra el colchón.

_-"No es mi culpa que no puedas hacer algo tan fácil como excitarte"- _Le había dicho, enfadado, frustrado y hasta de cierta forma, esperanzado en que esas palabras hicieran reaccionar a su miembro. Casi de inmediato se arrepintió. Al principio Camus no reaccionó, y por primera vez parecía que no tenía una respuesta; luego frunció el ceño, apretando los puños como si estuviera deliberando entre golpear algo o responder.

-"_Vete_."- Le ordenó, y parecía que de no acceder, él lo sacaría.

-"_¿Cómo?_"

-"_Que te vayas. No quiero verte…_"- Y se mordió el labio antes de decir algo más. Milo odiaba que se contuviera, así que no le dijo nada, se dio la vuelta, indignado, y salió de la habitación. Pronto regresó sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta de golpazo, como esperando que Camus hiciera lo mismo o que saliera a discutirle, por lo menos eso le daría el pretexto perfecto para hablarle y hacerle cambiar de parecer; no obstante el acuariano no salió ni actuó de ninguna forma. Escorpio suspiro y decidió que lo mejor era marcharse.

Así fue como llegó a su templo, molesto y tenso después de esa pelea.

Lo único que Milo deseaba era quitarse el papel de semental delante de Camus. Pertenecerle y entregarse de la manera en como el galo lo había hecho tantas otras veces atrás…

-"Sólo quiero estar contigo…"- Murmuró, ladeando la cara y retomando su posición inicial.

Camus pretendía lo mismo, y él lo sabía porque después de proponerle entre indirectas, frases a medias y con una confesión que lo dejó profundamente sonrojado, el galo había planeado cada uno de sus movimientos, incluso las veces en las que estarían juntos. Deseaba que fuera tan especial para Milo, como lo había sido la primera vez que estuvieron juntos; y aunque esa fue en medio del bosque, una tarde que se escabulleron para nadar en la rivera, aquella experiencia los había dejado más unidos, como si al hacerlo una parte de cada uno se hubiera quedado en el interior del otro.

En las últimas ocasiones Camus había preparado una cena romántica, precedida de acampar bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas; aunque en su plan no había previsto que llovería sobre su escenografía, ni que él, ante esto, terminaría ahogándose con un poco de vino. Otra vez dispuso que comerían fresas bañadas con chocolate amargo; un toque explosivo para las papilas, que sin lugar a dudas los emocionaron a ambos hasta el grado de desprenderse de sus ropas, y que accidentalmente, una de las velas cayera en una alfombra del galo y se incendiara; desnudos tuvieron que correr hacia el baño para echarle agua –por supuesto, Acuario olvidó que podía apagar el incendio con su propia técnica, y cuando Milo se lo recordó, casi se muere del enojo-. Días después, Camus preparó un poco de música ambiental para la ocasión, pero el disco no dejaba de tocar la misma música, y mientras él intentaba repararlo, Escorpio se quedó dormido. La siguiente ocasión, Acuariio se hizo de todas las armas anteriores para preparar el momento en que ambos tendrían su encuentro, porque si bien no lo admitiría nunca, también estaba desesperado y ya sufría de tensión sexual; aunque, para su mala suerte, aquella noche, su miembro no cooperó; y no lo hizo las noches siguientes…

Así las cosas, y así su más reciente problema. Por ello habían discutido, y aunque no era del todo culpa de Milo, Camus tampoco 'ponía' de su parte. Quizá la molestia del aguador era porque le dio un golpe bajo en su orgullo, o porque se sentía frustrado; pero Escorpio también, y no entendía si el problema era que acuario ya no lo deseaba, o… estaba estresado, o estaban los dos presionando mucho el momento…

**o.o.o.o.o**

Después de pensarlo y quedarse dormido con la idea de resolver su dilema, a la mañana siguiente, le llegó a la nariz un aroma exquisito, que su cerebro atribuyó como el desayuno…

Se quitó las cobijas que a tiendas -por la madrugada- se puso encima, y corrió como estaba por el pasillo hasta la cocineta del templo. Parado en el marco de la puerta descubrió a Camus, con un mandil sobre la ropa, adornando lo que parecían dos huevos, con algo rojo en medio del plato, y bajo esto –que no reconocía- una línea de tocino. Acuario no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, porque se dirigió hacia la mesa contigua y tomó un vaso con un líquido de color naranja.

Milo pensó en una línea de frases y cosas que decir, pero nada de lo que le vino a la mente, le resultó suficiente, razonable, romántico ni apropiado. Consideró decirle que sentía lo dicho a noche, pero creyó que eso sólo le molestaría más; consideró, además, que si le daba los buenos días se quedaría corto, y quizá Camus esperaría alguna otra cosa. Si decía que lo quería, tal vez el otro no respondería que él también sentía lo mismo, y eso lo pondría tristeza…

En momentos así se preguntaba como es que había terminado con un ser tan complicado… Luego se veía en la necesidad de recordarse que lo amaba como a nadie más…

-"¿Te vas a quedar ahí?"- Le preguntó el onceavo guardián, dándole la espalda mientras terminaba de decorar la bebida –era demasiado perfeccionista, o detallista-. Escorpio se sonrojó de golpe al saberse descubierto.

-"¿Cómo…?"- Acuario se dio la vuelta, dejando lo que preparaba en la mesa, junto al plato y dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba Milo.

-"Haces demasiado ruido."- Le sonrió. A continuación le pellizcó la mejilla de forma afectuosa y le dio un beso suave en los labios. Parecía de mucho mejor humor, y Escorpio no le iba a discutir, ni a preguntar nada. La mano gala se entrelazó con la suya, guiándolo después hasta la mesa para que se sentara. Ahí Milo descubrió que el plato tenía la forma de una cara sonriente.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, uno frente al otro y comenzaron a desayunar. Al terminar Camus recogió los platos y se los llevó al sitio donde comenzó a lavarlos. A Escorpio no le extrañó ese comportamiento, pues sabía que él era así, demasiado ordenado y perfecto; sin embargo, el que estuvieran en silencio todo el rato podría ser una mala señal, y de pronto pensó que tal vez querría dejarlo…

-"Cam…"- Intentó hablarle, pero el aguador con un respingo a la par que viraba hacia atrás y dejaba lo que hacia, le callaron.

-"He estado pensando en lo de anoche…"

-"Yo también y lo sie…"

-"No, no te disculpes."- Le sonrió, al cabo que le tocaba la coronilla y deslizaba su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Jaló la otra silla y se sentó en ella. –"Yo he cometido un error tras otro… he…"- Lo conocía y sabía que había trazado un largo discurso mientras no estaban juntos.

-"No hagas eso."- Replicó el griego.

-"No hago nada que no deba. Déjame terminar."- Milo meneó la cabeza y le tomó las manos, como si temiera que el otro huyera.

-"Si me vas a decir que esto no funciona por una razón, más te vale no añadir que quizá se deba a que no debe pasar. Tú lo has repetido muchas veces y lo hemos escuchado hasta el cansancio, que somos capaces de lograr cualquier cosa que queramos…."

-"Pero…"- Su expresión serena se transformó a una preocupada. –"esto… no resulta… ¡Estoy tenso! ¡Quiero tener sexo!"- Y después de decirlo se desplomó en la mesa, con la cara sobre el dorso de las manos de Milo, quien se quedó pasmado ante tal confesión, por que, ciertamente, no era algo que una persona tan seria y recatada hasta el punto mas allegado de su ser, pudiera admitir con facilidad. Escorpio tenía ganas de reír de nervios. Camus si lo deseaba después de todo, pero ¿por qué entonces su miembro no había cooperado? –"Mira, creo que he estado tan sumergido en prepararlo todo para que sea perfecto, que me estoy cansado…"- Respondió su pregunta como si le hubiera leído la mente. –"Y no sé… quizá cuando el momento de que actuemos llega yo ya no tengo cabeza para otra cosa que para pensar si tú estas bien, o si lo estarás después…"- Escorpio suspiró. No habían tenido esa charla desde que le propuso que en la siguiente relación sexual Camus fuera el activo y Milo el pasivo, así que ahora que el galo aprovechaba para deshogarse, quizá era el momento de plantearle sus razones. Colocó los dedos bajo el mentón del onceavo guardián y le obligó a elevar los ojos tan verdes como el océano, directo a los suyos tan azules como el cielo veraniego de Grecia.

-"Lo estaré. Y no es una promesa, es una afirmación."- Acuario lo miró de la forma en que sólo él sabía intimidarlo, cuando el otro se perdía en sus pupilas y se le notaba el enamoramiento. –"Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, quiero pertenecerte… quiero… quiero sentirme como algo tuyo. Y quiero quitarme ante ti el disfraz que ambos me hemos colocado, pues todos piensan que soy el seductor modelo del santuario y que sería capaz de involucrarme con la primera persona que se me atreviese en frente sólo porque soy amable, cortés y demasiado encantador…."- Estaba siendo ególatra para que el otro se riera y su resultado fue un asentimiento y una sonrisa.

-"Lo eres. Eres un pecador nato."- Milo carraspeó al sentirse avergonzado. Si el cumplido hubiera venido de cualquiera lo habría aceptado como algo normal, pero de la persona amada… su corazón no lo toleraba y latía tan fuerte que exageraba en el bombeo de sangre hasta su cara.

-"Lo que quiero decir es que entiendo en la postura que estas, y que siento mucho si te he provocado algún problema, pero… no sé que opines tú de dejarlo al azar."- Era la primera vez que Camus no comprendía algo que Milo le decía, y a este le fascinó aquella expresión, y los pliegues que había descubierto en su frente como producto. –"Quiero decir que no planees nuestro encuentro… pasará cuando deba pasar…"

-"…"- Acuario entre abrió la boca para decir algo. Un beso fue lo que recibió como silenciador, uno que atrapó y que no dejó escapar por unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta que no había experimentado uno así en mucho tiempo. Le calaba el estómago y lo hacia replegarse hacia atrás, con Milo sujeto en su nuca y él abrazado por la parte bajo las axilas que podía tocar. Se sentía tan bien ese cosquilleo en los dedos y en los dedos, que lo dejó vagar por todo su cuerpo, e intentó, que a través de caricias, este pudiera serle transmitido a su amante. Escorpio suspiró en cuanto sintió que la mano del galo se colocaba por arriba de su rodilla desnuda, ascendiendo lentamente hasta las carnosidades traseras. El griego, por respuesta, le mordió el labio y aferró las yemas en aquella parte de la espalda que conocía sensible para el otro. Camus se apoyó con los pies y se impulsó hacia atrás para hacer espacio entre la mesa, y que Milo, a quien le tomó la mano para guiarlo, pudiera acomodarse sentado, de frente, con las piernas abiertas, en aquél espacio.

Se miraron en silencio: el octavo guardián, de piel curtida, tenía las mejillas sutilmente enrojecidas, y las pupilas azules chispeantes; el onceavo, cuya dermis blanquecina era pintada por un sonrojo, lo miraba con una sonrisa cálida y confiada. Pronto sus labios fueron atraídos y se unieron en un beso suave que lentamente se volvió ansioso. Se acariciaron por debajo de las ropas, uniendo sus bocas entre suaves suspiros entrecortados, y moviendo las caderas para frotar sus miembros. A Milo no le sorprendió que Camus por fin 'despertara', incluso, consideró la necesidad de decirle que pasaran a su habitación para estar más cómodos; pero… pronto pensó que la interrupción arruinaría el momento…

Sin embargo, fue Acuario quien rompió el contacto mientras miraba la puerta. Escorpio se le quedó viendo sin entender que sucedía.

-"Shaka…"- Anunció, regresando sus ojos hacia los del octavo.

-"¿Shaka? ¿Qué día es?"- El galo le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-"Miércoles"

-"¡Maldito joya!"- Profanó. Camus soltó una risita.

-"No querrás que se enoje y nos de un discurso de lo importante que es realizarlo para blabla…"- Frunció los labios y se levantó del regazo galo, no sin antes darle una última mordida, y rozar con su mano el miembro endurecido del otro.

-"No. Continuaremos otro día."

Al fin y al cabo, con ese beso, su relación parecía otra vez restaurada.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Los viernes era el entrenamiento en grupo, pero cada semana uno diferente se turnaba a vigilar las doce casas, por si alguna pobre alma se atrevía a querer cruzar. Aquél fin de mes le tocaba el turno a Cáncer, así que las parejas conformadas estaban entre Géminis y Aries, Virgo y Leo, el otro gemelo y Piscis, Tauro y Capricornio, y por último, Acuario y Escorpio. .

Todos concluyeron su entrenamiento sin problemas, pero, por alguna razón, tanto Camus como Milo no habían podido concentrarse durante la prueba, ocasionándose, mutuamente, diversos accidentes. Y todo porque en la primera fase, el griego se tropezó y cayó de bruces con el galo encima de él. Obviamente los testigos afirmaron que todo estaba planeado.

Ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde cuando una tormenta se hizo presente en el santuario. De inmediato los amantes se encaminaron hacia los templos, pero estaban tan empapados, que no les importó correr entre los escalones que separaban uno y otro; fue hasta que esta arreció que acamparon en Géminis unos momentos. Saga les ofreció amablemente una taza de té para que entraran en calor, y una toalla; pero cuando Kanon comenzó a hacer bromas de muy mal gusto acerca de la antojosa anatomía de Milo, Camus se lo llevó de la mano, entre la tormenta, hacia Cancer, donde tampoco pudieron situarse debido al mal genio de Death Mask. Para cuando llegaron a Virgo no podían estar más empapados. Incluso Milo prefirió descalzarse.

-"Saga ya nos había servido el té…"- Se quejó el griego cuando llegaron por fin a Escorpio.

-"Si, y Kanon estaba a punto de servirse contigo."- Refunfuñó el galo, exprimiéndose el cabello. El octavo guardián ni siquiera se movió.

-"¿Crees que él y yo…?"

-"No Milo, estoy seguro que no…"- Continuó quitándose el exceso de agua con las manos. Su tono cansado y molesto decía otra cosa.

-"¿Entonces?"- Acuario exhaló.

-"Me voy a mi templo."- Como no tenía ganas de discutir se fue hacia la salida. El griego volteó hacia el lado contrario, como enfadado por haber dudado de él; luego pensó que no admitiría a viva voz que estaba celoso.

Camus solía ser muy seguro de sí mismo, y creía que los celos profesados a otra persona no eran propios de gente normal, ni mucho menos de un caballero dorado; sin embargo, con su amistad y con relación le demostró que había muchas que de todos modos realizaban. Aquél sentimiento originado por Kanon significaba que Acuario estaba experimentado miedo por perderlo después de no tener sexo.

A cambio, le encantó sentirse dueño de aquella reacción.

-"Espera... aún está diluviando…"- Acuario, quien aún sentía el enojo hecho bolas en el estómago no supo que decirle, pero moría por llegar a su recinto. Milo se le acercó, le tomó el brazo y lo jaló suavemente hacia el pasillo que conducía a la cámara principal del templo. El galo sólo frunció los labios, como un niño que realiza un puchero.

Ya en la cámara privada, Milo le pasó una tolla, posteriormente rebuscó en los cajones del armario ropa para que se cambiara. Camus lo observó, y el coraje se le bajó de golpe, sobre todo cuando el griego le pasó dos prendas que eran suyas; entonces recordó que las dejó ahí la primera vez que amanecieron juntos…

-"Dudo que aún me quede…"- Murmuró, con una sonrisa.

-"Ni que hubieras subido de peso."- Se rió el otro, quitándose la ropa mojada porque ya comenzaba a calarle el frió.

-"Pero si crecí, y mi cuerpo ya tiene más músculos que aquella vez…"- Evitó ser travieso y no observar a su acompañante, pero esa piel bronceada le robaba la atención, y no ayudó mucho que Milo se encorvara como lo hacia y luego, al levantarse –con un movimiento cadencioso- moviera el cabello, coqueto. La cara le ardió y tuvo que sacudirse la cabeza.

-"¿Camus?"

-"¿hum?"- Centró la mirada en los ladrillos de la habitación, como buscando en ella con que secarse.

-"¿No vas a quitarte la ropa mojada?"

-"No. En Siberia no nadábamos desnudos, y ahí si hacia frío"- Por un momento se preguntó a que se debía aquella reacción que recorría su torrente sanguíneo, pues se estaba comportando como un adolescente, como si el escorpión no lo hubiera visto desnudo con anterioridad. Cuando regresó la vista hacia el griego este se tapaba con una toalla la parte baja, como si se tratara de una falda. No se vistió, solamente se sentó en la cama y se le quedó viendo. Sonrió e hizo como que miraba el piso.

Camus suspiró y procedió a deslizarse la playera de entrenamiento hacia arriba, hasta sacársela por la cabeza y dejarla tirada justo donde estaban las de Milo, quien por momentos lo miraba de reojo. Acuario lo notó, pero lejos de sentirse nervioso, tomó su acto como un estimulante para continuar con lo que traía abajo. Estiró una pierna y se empinó con tal descaro, que el escorpión recordó las noches salvajes en que disfrutó esa posición. El onceavo continuó con la otra para quitarse el calzado, dejándolo a un lado. Se enderezó y procedió a quitarse el pantalón lentamente, bajándolo con suavidad y terminando en la posición anterior. El cabello mojado y enredado se le coló por los hombros, pero no le importó.

Miró al octavo guardián, quien esta vez ya no le pudo quitar los ojos de encima, e incluso, tenía la boca levemente abierta. Camus se fue hacia donde estaba, le colocó la mano en la mejilla, deslizándola por el mentón, y bajándola suavemente por su pecho. Escorpio cerró los ojos ante aquél contacto.

-"¿Me prestas una tolla?"- Milo despertó. Movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa, y cuando se iba a levantarse para dársela, Acuario movió la mano hasta su cintura y le retiró la que traía; asió su brazo para levantarlo; este actuó en la forma esperada y le dio pie a retirarla. Lo tomó de la nuca, atrayéndolo hacia así; lo besó con fiereza, dándole suaves mordiscos en los labios mientras sentía como la excitación recorría todo su cuerpo. Escorpio, bajo múltiples ataques, no supo cómo responder…

Si bien aquellas semanas sus actos se vieron interrumpidos constantemente o saboteados, en aquella velada todo parecía vuelto a la normalidad…

Y fin...


End file.
